


Baby, Heaven Is Meve

by TheJules28



Category: Meve - Fandom
Genre: Don't hate me Pls, I am so sorry, I blame may, Other, This is what I do in my freetime, give me food, i need to stop, i should learn, larryisalsoreal, love me pls, meveisreal, stream watermelon sugar and we made it, they don't even know me, this is a joke, this is why I'm single, yes i stole bhiye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJules28/pseuds/TheJules28
Summary: This is the Meve version of Baby heaven is in your eyes.Meve is real.
Relationships: meve - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Baby, Heaven Is Meve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@MayLarrybb @Louehmyonlysun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40MayLarrybb++%40Louehmyonlysun).

Chapter 1: the is the beginning bear with me

May Tomlinson woke up five minutes before her alarm clock was meant to go off that Friday morning. It may have been a pure coincidence, or it may have been due to the fact that she had that art hertory test today (which she was going to pass with flying colors).

She didn't like to brag (yes, she actually kind of did), but she had been ‘student of the year’ ever since she came to St. Mark’s Private School in year 1. Now she was in her last year of school, ready to graduate and go to University in London to study economics like her father, and then take up the family business.

Her father was the CEO of the biggest investment company in England and her mother was the best lawyer in the country. They got married a year before May was born and moved from London to Doncaster, where her father’s business took off. They bought a big mansion and gave birth to five more girls and a boy. They were also a big part of the Christian community in her town. They went to church every Sunday, where her parents were big donors, just like they were to her school.

So you could say everything May had came thanks to her parents. And she didn’t mind. She liked being spoiled, she liked being envied by her classmates and wanted by all the girls in her school. Of course, no matter how many girls wanted her, she’d always stay loyal to her boyfriend since year 7, Liam Payne. She was third best in her year, right after her best friend Lucy.

The three of them had big plans for the future: graduate on top of their class, move to London and study at Oxford.

The constant ringing of her alarm clock snapped May out of her daydreaming and she sighed as she slapped her palm against the top of it. She rolled out of bed before she went straight to the mirror to see if any kind of impurities appeared on her face overnight.

If she was the perfect student and son, she had to be perfect in looks too. The only thing she didn’t like about himself was her tummy and thick, woman thighs. His mother had hired a personal trainer a year ago, when things ‘started getting out of control with her eating habits’. To be honest, it wasn’t her fault that her parents (her parents’ chef to be more exact) put five different kinds of food on the table every day.

She turned sideways and placed a hand on her tummy, which was still there no matter what. She sucked it in, because that way her stomach seemed somewhat flat. She sighed and let the air out before she went into her dressing to pick out her shirt for the day. She had gotten a whole new wardrobe one month ago, right before school had started.

It pretty much consisted of button-up shirts, blazers, Tommy Hilfiger V-necks, tight jeans and suspenders. His shoes varied from TOMS to Converse (which she rarely wore) and her formal dress shoes that were part of sher uniform.

After she had finished washing and dressing up she grabbed her already packed backpack and walked down the two long flights of marble stairs. She found her family already at the dining table, waiting for him so they could say their prayers before they began eating. She sat down next to Lottie and dropped the bag at the foot of the chair, before putting her hands together.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” His mother asked, looking at him from across the table.

“Um, I don’t think so, no.” May answered as she cut her scrambled eggs. “Why?”

“Your dad and I have a party to attend in London tonight, so Jay will most probably come over to stay the night.”

Jay was their babysitter ever since May was a tot, and even though she could perfectly take care of himself at sher age, the girls still needed supervision and May couldn’t be bothered with them.

After they finished eating one of the maids came to clean up and they made their way out of the house to the car that was waiting for them right outside, ready to take them to school. The twins were starting their third year there, Felicite was starting her seventh and Lottie her eighth.

When she got to school she couldn’t shelp but smile, feeling a lot of eyes on him. She adjusted her backpack and kept walking, sending a few smiles towards a group of girls who were huddled together, elbowing each other.

Ninth graders, she thought shaking her shead.

She spotted Liam right outside sher classroom, talking to Barbara Palvin and Eleanor. She knew Barbara; mainly because of sher good looks, but also because there had been a rumor going around that she was sleeping with Niall Horan, the blonde Irish guy in year 12 that went to the public school right across the street.

If there was one thing May Tomlinson couldn’t stand, it was the fact that there was a public school across the street from St. Mark’s. It was a bit inconsiderate in her opinion, to put about two thousand people in a shitty building right across from the best school in Doncaster.

To make matters worse, her seat was right in the front of her classroom, right by the window so all she had to do was turn her shead to the left and she could see the old building. She walked past it every single day to the spot where she was supposed to get picked up by her private chauffeur Simon Cowell and she could say she was kind of disgusted.

Those kids had absolutely no manners; they were spitting on the ground, smoking in public, laughing loudly and swearing like sailors. They didn’t even wear uniforms and some of them had tattoos, which, in May’ opinion, was a complete waste of their bodies.

And besides, the fact that Barbara was (might be) having sex kind of stunned May, because her parents had taught him that it was best to wait until marriage. Lima and she had gotten promise rings a year ago, and she had no problem with just kissing and cuddling.

“What’s up?” May asked as she came to a halt next to them. “Hi, love.”

Lima greeted back and shortly pecked sher lips before she intertwined their fingers.

“What are you talking about?”

“My birthday.” Barbara answered with a smile.

“When is it?”

“Today.”

“Oh. Happy birthday then.” She said, not really caring about the fact that she had forgotten her boyfriend’s best friend’s birthday.

“I’m throwing a party at my house tonight and I was just discussing the details with Louis and Lima.” Barbara told him. “My parents are out of town so we thought we might ask Louis’s sister to buy us champagne.”

“Taste of Diamonds, I hope.” Liam said and Barbara nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But we can only get two bottles.”

“Should be enough. Who’s coming?” May asked.

“About fifty people.”

The bell rang then, announcing that their art shertory test was about to begin, but she managed to inform them that the party was going to start at seven and might last until after midnight. The dress code was something between casual and formal, and May already knew what she was wearing: sher new red jeans, sher white blouse and sher blue TOMS.

She finished the test in thirty minutes, and after she got so bored she turned her shead to stare at the school across the street. She sometimes wondered (rarely, when she was incredibly bored) how it would be to go to a public school. Did they even have heating? Did they have a pool and a cafeteria? How many bathrooms did they have? Were they even clean? Were people actually having sex in the bathrooms like that one time in a movie she had watched with Liam? How did they party? They probably drink the cheapest beer they can find and get high off the cheap cigarettes they steal from their parents.

May had never gotten drunk, or high for that matter, she had never even put a finger on cigarettes, and she wasn’t planning to, although she had once gotten a drag from her dad’s Gurkha cigar when they were on holiday in the Caribbean.

Once the class was over and the teacher collected their test papers, May smiled to himself and went over to Liam’s desk to talk to him about maybe staying the night after Barbara’s party. He agreed, obviously.

\---

May fixed sher collar one more time before she turned sher back to the mirror to look at her massive bum. She absolutely hated it. It was official, her stomach and bum were her biggest (and only) flaws. And the tight, white jeans she was wearing didn’t shelp at all. Before she had time to change into a pair of larger chinos, there was a knock at her door and Esmeralda (one of the maids - the only one whose name May actually knew) announced him that Eleanor and sher chauffeur were there to pick her up.

She couldn’t wait to turn eighteen in three months so she could finally get sher drivers license and finally get that Lamborghini her father had promised her.

They arrived at Barbara’s house ten minutes later. It was definitely smaller than May’ but it was still nice and expensive looking. There were three cars lined up in front of the garage; a Bentley, a Bugatti Veyron and a brand new BMW with a red bow on it, which could only be Barbara’s birthday present.

They rang the bell and the gates opened after a few moments so they could walk up the long driveway to the front door. Barbara opened it and invited them in, before they each handed sher the presents they bought (May got her a Tiffany’s necklace and Liam a pair of original leather gloves from Burberry) and kissed her on the cheek.

Once in the living room they could see about fifty people scattered all over the room, chatting and holding glasses filled with what could only be champagne. May licked her lips and asked Barbara to pour each of them a glass. Thirty minutes later she found himself on the couch between Barbara and Eleanor, talking about Mrs. Ridge, who obviously didn’t know how much eye shadow was too much.

That’s when they heard what seemed like a door slamming against the wall, the sound ringing through the whole house. May panicked for a moment, but then she saw Barbara smiling and getting up from the couch. She could hear yelling, cheering and some words in a thick Irish accent that made her cringe. She gasped when she saw about fifty more people fill the living room, and the moment she spotted the blonde boy in the corner, greeting Barbara with a kiss on the cheek while holding two six-packs of beer, she knew.

A Private School party had been crashed by a lot of public school students. She was going to lose it.

\---

Eve Styles woke up to a massive hangover that Friday morning. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning. She groaned as she looked at the time on her phone; it was half past nine. She’d already missed her first two classes, but she couldn’t be bothered.

Eve scratched her head as she sat up and looked around. There was a boy to her right, and a girl on her other side. Incomplete flashbacks of the threesome they had last night came into her mind.

She pushed the boy off the bed so she could get up and get dressed. She was in no mood for school if she was honest, but she had to attend at least ten classes a week; that was the ultimatum the principal had given her at the beginning of the year. Attend ten classes a week and you won't get expelled… fucking idiot.

She had moved from Holmes Chapel to Doncaster two years ago, because she got expelled for the second time from her old school, and her parents decided to get a divorce. She ended up with her mother, a baker at the local bakery a few blocks away from the small, cramped house they lived in, and with sher sister who had been off to Uni for three years now, studying medicine and probably planning on never coming back. It was way worse than their house in Holmes Chapel, mainly because here she had a tiny room with a double bed and a desk she never used anyway.

Eve hated school with a passion and found it absolutely useless. She had failed last year, so she had to repeat the year for the second time in a row, which made him the oldest in her school. She didn’t plan on going to Uni anyway; they didn’t have the money for it. Eve had spent it all on her tattoos and drugs. The latest purchases she made were a lip ring and a brow piercing. She also had a tongue piercing which she occasionally took out.

After she woke the two up and sent them away, she managed to get in the shower and then dress up. She went with sher usual outfit, a band t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a couple of black band bracelets to hide sher scars (he didn’t do it often, just when she needed to take control of sher shitty life) and the only pair of black Vans she owned. She had a few chucks but sher mother had been meaning to wash them, so she couldn’t pick one of those.

His mom had left him a post it note on the fridge downstairs, telling him that she'd picked up an extra shift that night at the bakery. She also left him a twenty-pound bill to get him through the day, and Eve wondered if she knew that she was going to spend all of it on weed or if she just didn’t care anymore.

She left the house with a banana in her hand and her backpack slung over her right shoulder. Eve lived a bus station away from school, so she took it every day.

She glanced at the immense building across the street once she got down from the bus. She didn’t like a lot of things and a lot of people; just her mates and her mom (occasionally). But if there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was the snobby students that went to the private school across from her. She saw them almost every day (the days when she actually bothered to attend school), arriving and leaving in their cars that cost more than Eve’s entire life, throwing disgusted looks her way when they got out. They thought they were better than everyone else, but Eve knew better, they wouldn’t amount to much-or anything really, without their parent’s money.

She got to school right as the third period bell rang, so she decided to meet up with Zayn and Niall in their usual spot at the back of the building, where the smokers hung out. The school had a zero tolerance policy for smoking, drinking or any other drugs - Eve had a zero tolerance policy for stupid school rules. There were a few people already there when she arrived, but she quickly spotted Zayn and Niall in a corner, getting out their cigarettes.

Niall and Zayn came from normal families (as in, they had two parents, siblings and good financial situations at home). Eve could relate more to Zayn than Niall, mainly because they both had tattoos and liked to get high on a daily basis. Niall was more on the ‘getting drunk on a daily basis’ side, but she didn’t mind smoking a joint with them from time to time.

Did you actually wash your hair?” Eve asked Niall as soon as she was within earshot of them.

They looked up at her. Niall rolled her eyes and Zayn was busy lighting up her cigarette.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Barbara’s birthday is today.” Niall said as Eve fished the cigarette pack out of her hoodie.

Barbara Palvin was probably the only person Eve liked that went to the school across the street. She was nice, knew how to have a good time and not to mention, she had an amazing body. Niall had met sher a year ago during the summer break at some fancy club she’d managed to get in. They fucked that night, and continued doing it until Niall asked sher out. Now shere they were, two weeks from their one-year anniversary.

“And she invited you over?” Zayn asked suggestively, handing Eve the lighter.

Niall nodded, puffing out a smoke.

“She’s having a party.”

“A party? With sher snobby rich friends?” Eve snorted.

Niall nodded again. “Don’t know if I want to go to be honest.”

“But you washed your hair!” Zayn protested, mocking her.

“Fuck off.”

Eve handed Zayn the lighter back and winked at her as she did so.

“I got an idea.” Zayn said after a few seconds of silence. “Let’s crash the party.”

“You want to crash a private school party?” Eve laughed. “They’ll probably call the police as soon as they’ll see our tattoos, mate. And won’t Barbara get mad for crashing sher prissy party, where all they do is drink champagne and laugh over people with less money than them?”

“Like you care.” Niall said. “And I don’t think she will. She doesn’t have a problem when she’s comin’ to our parties, so.”

“You in, then?” Zayn asked, turning her shead to Eve, who shrugged.

“Don’t have anything better to do.”

“Are you taking anyone else to the party?”, Eve asked Niall.

“Just a couple of mates.”

Which meant that about a hundred people would probably end up coming too, since Niall was an extremely social guy with a lot of connections.

“What about alcohol?” Eve asked.

“They’ll probably only have champagne, as you said, so we’ll drop by Tesco to get some beer and Vodka.” Niall suggested, taking one last drag of her cigarette before letting it drop on the ground and stepping on it.

“I can bring Tequila and weed.” Zayn said.

“No coke?” Eve asked, a bit disappointed.

“Not today.”

Eve pouted and Zayn’s eyes drifted to her lips for a moment, before the bell was sheard.

“Later lads, if I don’t get in time for trig, Ms. Shealey will have my shead.” Niall said and patted them on the back before disappearing with almost everyone else that was out smoking.

Eve turned to Zayn, who was just finishing her cigarette.

“What do you have now?” Eve asked her before she took her last two drags.

“PE.”

“You hate it.”

“So?”

Eve threw the cigarette over the fence.

“Skip with me.”

“Why?”

“You know why.” Eve answered and smirked before she walked Zayn back into the brick wall and leaned down to attach their lips.

Eve ended up on her knees a few minutes later and they were thirty minutes late to their classes, lips bruised red and hair disheveled.

Later that day, after Niall and Eve had gone to buy alcohol (four six-packs of beer, two bottles of Vodka and one of Jägermeister) with Niall’s money, they went to Niall’s house so she could change. Eve didn’t bother to, she still smelled good from the expensive cologne she’d stolen last month.

When they arrived in front of Barbara’s house, there were already about fifty people gathered on the front lawn, carrying booze, food and small bags of weed.

“Ah, mate this is going to be amazing! Party at a rich kid’s house, fuck!” Zayn said, excited, when Niall opened the door to the back yard with the key Barbara had given her a few months back so she could sneak in any time she wanted without sher parents noticing.

“Please tell me that what I shear isn’t classical music.” Eve said to Zayn as they followed Niall across the huge back yard. Of course it had a pool and a bar.

“I think it is.” Zayn laughed and shook her shead, just as Niall opened the door, letting it slam against the wall.

They were met by Barbara halfway to the living room, and as soon as Eve laid out eyes on the scene in front of her, she snorted.

Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling lightened the room, two bottles of the most expensive champagne in the world (Eve knew that for a fact) were popped open on the table and people were literally chatting while actually listening to classical music.

This had to be a joke, but the expressions on their faces were definitely funnier.

May didn’t react at first. She was speechless, and that didn’t happen often. There were actual public school kids in Barbara’s living room, wearing ripped skinny jeans, extremely short skirts and obscene tops.

She was completely appalled by the amount of alcoholic drinks that were placed on the dining table, and the number of red cups that were being lined up next to it. They probably weren’t even sanitary.

God knows where they’d stolen it from.

She looked around to make sure she wasn’t the only one who was in shock, and was quite relieved when she saw that she wasn’t. It didn’t take longer than a minute for the room to turn almost dark - the only light being the small lamps that changed color every three minutes - and for the public school kids to start dancing and laughing with red cups in their hands.

May was surprised and a bit angry when she saw some of her classmates actually taking cups from the table, fill them with god-knows-what and join the improvised dance floor. Lima shrugged when she saw Barbara literally drinking out of a beer bottle she was sharing with Niall while grinding on her.

“This is outrageous!” May whispered to Lima and followed sher to the table where she poured sherself a cup of something called ‘Bacardi Breezer’.

She sheard a laugh behind her and immediately turned around, ready to tell whoever was laughing at her to fuck off.

May was completely shocked to see a guy that was probably a shead taller staring down at her with an amused look on her face. She was wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt which showed off her muscular biceps that were covered in tattoos from her shoulders all the way down to her fingertips. She also had a lip ring, and an eyebrow piercing.

“Can I shelp you?” May snapped, propping one hand on her hip.

The guy shook her shead. “Just trying to get some Vodka, but you’re in my way.”

Oh, she apparently had a tongue piercing too. How lovely. May stepped aside to give the guy better access to the table. She watched her place a tiny shot glass on the table, before she filled it with Vodka and downed it in two seconds.

“Want to try one?”

“No, thank you. I have to go find my girlfriend.”

The guy’s eyebrows shot up and she smirked, but May was already turning around and walking towards Lima who was sitting on the couch again. She sat down next to sher and she smiled at her, placing the empty red cup on the table that was somehow filled with phones that definitely cost less than May’ current outfit put together and several packs of cigarettes.

God knows where they stole those.

“Louuuuis.” Lima giggled and May turned to look at sher. She was probably already tipsy considering she never had alcohol in sher life, so sher tolerance was minimal at best.

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

And she did, because she was grabbing her collar and yanking her forwards. She took sher bottom lip between her and sucked on it; she didn’t even try to lick across sher lips so they could properly make out-they’d never done that. Lima was always wearing expensive lipstick or lip-gloss and that would ruin it, so she settled for just repeated kissing, sometimes sucking and biting sher lips, but that was it.

As far as she knew (and she knew alright), nobody except of Barbara and two guys in another class had had sex before. Everyone else was waiting for marriage, and that was fine with May.

When she pulled away from Lima she was surprised to see sher shifting closer to her on the couch and placing a kiss on her neck. She knew it was supposed to make her feel good, but it was literally as if her mother had kissed her cheek. And that worried her a bit, but she didn’t make much of it.

A few minutes later she was being pushed into Lima, who was squashed against the armrest and ten other people settled on the two couches around the coffee table as the rest of them kept dancing or even…making out in the corners. May was astonished. She recognized the tall guy with piercings from earlier, sitting between some black haired guy with a quiff and Barbara, who was sitting next to Niall, who was sitting next to May.

She immediately knew what they were intending to do once she saw the black haired guy pulling out a small box and another guy she didn’t know placing three bags of weed on the table.

They’re doing drugs. They’re doing illegal drugs right under my nose.

May had no idea how to react to all of this, she couldn’t move. All she could do was stare at the black haired guy with tattoos peeking out of her leather jacket as she started rolling joints.

“Zayn, mate, hurry up.” Niall said, and placed a hand on Barbara’s thigh, running it up and down.

“’M not a fucking octopus, yeah?” Zayn replied and May frowned at the swear words. She didn’t know anybody who actually talked like that. His parents had taught her better than that.

Everyone around the table got a joint, except May and Lima, who shook their sheads when Niall offered them some.

May couldn’t shelp but get angry when she sheard the pierced guy snort and laugh, muttering an ‘of course’. She was fine with watching them (a bit amazed - even though she would never admit it) as they slowly got high and started laughing; chatting while the smoke filled the air.

“Eve, mate.” Zayn said before she took a long drag and turned to the pierced guy, who was apparently named Eve.

May didn’t even have time to let it sink in, because she gasped when she saw Zayn gripping into the back of Eve’s neck and pull her to her lips, both boys opening their mouths against each other’s.

That is…that’s gay! Are they gay?

When they pulled away, Eve let out the smoke that had previously been in Zayn’s mouth out of her own. Why was May the only one shocked over the fact that two boys practically kissed each other?

She stood up after a while because she felt like the smoke was starting to cling to her clothes and that was honestly the last thing she needed right now. She focused on Lima, who was practically taped to her side, running a hand up her thigh and giggling into her ear. She had taken a few drags from Niall’s offered joint and was now incredibly amused.

It irritated May a bit, and she was caught by surprise when she literally palmed her through her pants, which, again, should’ve made her feel good, but it didn’t. She could feel a couple of people watching them and the moment she saw Eve shake her shead in amusement, she stood up from the couch, excusing herself to the bathroom.

May splashed her face with cold water and after she dried her hands off on a towel, she adjusted her fringe in the mirror, and walked out the door.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two guys furiously making out against the wall across from the bathroom, and she immediately recognized Zayn and Eve. She felt stupefied at the sight, and for some reason her pants were starting to get tighter.

She quickly made her way past them and back into the living room to find Liam and maybe Lima. She wanted to go home if she was being quite honest, she wasn’t feeling the party anymore. There were people all over the living room, sweaty and grinding against each other, smoking and drinking.

May gripped her girlfriend’s arm and she looked at her through sher lashes, smiling lazily.

“What’s up, Lou?” she asked, smoothing sher hand over sher Chanel dress.

“It’s almost midnight, maybe we should get back? People from our school are starting to leave.”

Lima looked around to see that in fact everyone besides Barbara had already left and the place was taken over by the kids from the public school.

“Sure, let’s go. But can you grab our coats from the coat room?” She asked, and nodding she pressed a kiss to sher cheek.

May found the coat room a few minutes later, the door right by the staircase that led up to the first floor. When she opened the door, she let out a yelp because this couldn’t be happening to her. It just couldn’t.

May had literally walked in on Eve fucking Zayn against the wall of the coatroom, face buried in her neck as she let out pornographic moans. They stopped to look at her and May reacted immediately; she made her way to the coat hangers, pulled the coats off and literally ran out of the room, scarred for life.

She decided not to tell Lima about it, and as they were driven back to her house she wondered what did everyone else think about two boys doing something a man was supposed to do with her wife.

She was having a bit of an inner crisis that night when they were spooning in May’ bed (May was always the little spoon, mainly because Lima always liked to be in control and was an inch taller than her), because she didn’t find it as disgusting as her parents - and everyone she knew for that matter - had told her.

It was moments like these that she was grateful for being the little spoon, because her cock was hard in her cotton pyjamas and as much as she’d like to relieve the tension, she knew that touching herself was a sin, so she ended up going to bed with an erection, something that had never happened to her before.

She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

  
I really need to stop this here, I am going insane   
how you enjoyed <3


End file.
